Abracadabra
by RottenApple47
Summary: Karena selamanya kau tak akan pernah aku lepaskan dari mantra cintaku. Karena kau adalah milikku dan akan selalu jadi milikku. Selamanya, Lee Byung Hun… ChunJoe


**Title: **Abracadabra

**Cast: **

Lee Chan Hee as Chunji

Lee Byung Hun as

Jung Ye In (OC)

Ahn Daniel as Niel

**Rated: **PG-15

**Genre: **Romance, Yaoi

**Length: **Oneshoot

**Disclaimer:** Cast is God, their parents and Angels, story is mine

**A/N:** Hehehe. Saya kembali dengan FF baru. Oneshoot pula :D  
ini FF terinspirasi dari MV Abracadabra milik Brown Eyed Girls. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba imajinasi liar saya langsung connect setelah liat tuh MV dan gara-gara liat Jokwon waktu dance Abracadabra. Entah kenapa pas liat mukanya sempet mikir'Jokwon minta 'dimakan' Changminkah? Abis sexy banget, cuuy*apa hubungannya coba?*

Ya udah HAPPY READING, READERS…

_**Karena selamany**__**a kau tak akan pernah aku lepaskan dari mantra cintaku. Karena kau adalah milikku dan akan selalu jadi milikku. **_

_**Selamanya, Lee Byung Hun…**_

** Pov**

Matahari menginterupsi waktu tidurku hingga aku terbangun dari mimpi panjangku.

"Kamar siapa ini?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri sambil mengarahkan pandanganku ke segala sudut kamar ini. Aku benar-benar tidak mengenal kamar siapa ini.

"Eungh," tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari sebelahku. Aku menengok ke sebelahku. Seorang namja cantik yang juga terbangun dari tidurnya, sama seperti aku.

'Tapi, hey kenapa dia tidak memakai pakaian?' batinku.

"Morning, !" ucapnya padaku sambil mengecup bibirku sekilas. Mataku terbelalak akibat perbuatannya padaku.

Tiba-tiba dia memelukku dengan erat. " -ah. Kau hangat sekali," ujarnya sambil tesenyum padaku.

Aku segera melepas pelukannya dengan kasar hingga membuatnya terjatuh dari tempat tidur, "Ya! Kau siapa, eoh? Berani-beraninya memelukku?" seruku pada namja cantik yang sama sekali aku tidak kenal itu.

"Aku? Kau lupa denganku? Padahal kemarin kita kan baru melakukannya" jawabnya sambil tersenyum nakal padaku.

"Melakukan apa? Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun padamu tadi malam. Dan ini kamar siapa, eoh?" tanyaku pada namja tadi.

"Ini kamarku. Masa kau lupa? Kau tadi malam membawaku dari club milik temanku lalu kau membawaku kesini dan aku membawamu yang sedang mabuk itu ke rumahku. Lalu kita melakukan hal 'itu'. Lihat saja, tubuhmu juga polos sama sepertiku" jawabnya.

Aku melihat ke arah tubuhku. Astaga! Aku naked sama seperti namja cantik ini! Astaga apa yang telah aku perbuat? babo!

"Astaga! Maafkan aku atas apa yang telah aku lakukan, ne?" ucapku pada namja cantik ini.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong bisa kau bantu aku bangun? Bagian belakangku sakit sekali. Habis, kau mainnya kasar, sih" ucapnya manja sambil merentangkan tangannya padaku.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan segera menggendongnya ala bridal style. Dapat kulihat wajahnya memerah karena perbuatanku. Aku pun menaruhnya di tempat tidur kembali.

Aku mengambil handphoneku di nakas sebelah tempat tidur. Aku terkejut melihat layar handphoneku.

Lima puluh pesan masuk dari Jung Ye In, yeojachinguku dan tiga puluh panggilan masuk yang juga berasal dari yeojachinguku itu.

Aku segera menelpon Ye In.

"_HALLO, OPPA! KAU ADA DIMANA, SIH? KEMARIN AKU TELPON NGGAK DIANGKAT AKU SMS NGGAK DIBALAS! OPPA DIMANA?"_ seru Ye In saat teleponku tersambung ke teleponnya.

"Ah, mian chagi. Kemarin oppa menginap di rumah Niel terus handphonenya oppa matiin dan baru oppa nyalain tadi. Sekarang oppa lagi di perjalanan pulang" jawabku sambil berbohong.

"_Oh, begitu. Mianhae, oppa. Aku tidak tahu. Nanti kalau oppa sudah sampai rumah telepon aku lagi, ya? Ya sudah oppa aku mau berangkat kerja dulu ya. Bye!"_ Ye In memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Huh, untung aku pandai berbohong dan Ye In memang mudah dibohongi.

"Itu yeojachingumu?" tanya namja cantik ini sambil menatapku.

"Ne. Dia yeojachinguku. Ehm, mianhae aku harus pulang sekarang" ucapku sambil mengambil pakaianku dan memakainya lalu mengambil handphoneku lalu pergi dari kamar milik namja ini.

**Author POV**

'Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku, Lee Byunghun.' batin namja cantik bernama Chunji tersebut sambil menyunggingkan senyum aneh yang tidak dapat diketahui apa makna dari senyum miliknya tersebut.

Sementara itu yang sudah di dalam taxi hanya terdiam sesekali memaki dirinya di dalam hati.

'Kau bodoh Lee Byunghun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah melakukan hal 'itu' dengan orang yang jelas-jelas bukan kekasihmu! Kau benar-benar bodoh!' maki kepada dirinya sendiri dalam hati

Setelah sampai di rumahnya segera masuk ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Tidak lama setelah dia tidur tiba-tiba handphone miliknya berbunyi.

terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengambil handphonenya. Ternyata Niel meneleponnya. mengangkat panggilan dari Niel tersebut.

"Hallo, Niel. Ada apa? Kalau tidak ada yang penting lebih baik kau tutup panggilan ini. Aku mengantuk sekali"

"_Hallo, hyung! Kau harus cepat datang ke rumah sakit sekarang! Sekarang Ye In sedang di rumah sakit. Dia mengalami kecelakaan tadi!" _seru Niel pada .

Mendengar berita buruk tentang yeojachingunya dari Niel, entah kenapa rasa kantuknya tiba-tiba hilang. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya sang yeojachingu yang ada di rumah sakit.

segera keluar dari rumahnya dan memanggil taxi untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit tempat sang yeojachingu dirawat.

Saat sampai di rumah sakit segera menuju ke resepsionis untuk menanyakan kamar sang yeojachingu.

"Mianhae, kamar pasien bernama Jung Ye In dimana?" tanya kepada resepsionis. "Kamar 134, Tuan" jawab resepsionis tersebut. segera berlari ke arah lift dan menekan tombol angka dimana lantai kamar yeojachingunya di rawat.

Saat dia sampai di lantai 2, dimana kamar tempat dirawatnya yeojachingunya berada dia melihat Niel sedang duduk kursi ruang tunggu. pun segera menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ye In, Niel? Dia baik-baik saja, kan? Dia tidak kenapa-napa, kan?" tanya sembari mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Niel.

Niel segera melepaskan cengkeraman tangan di bahunya, "Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, hyung. Dokter belum keluar dari tadi dari kamar Ye In" ujar Niel.

"Ceritakan bagaimana Ye In bisa kecelekaan? Cepat ceritakan padaku, Niel!" desak pada Niel.

Niel menghela napasnya sebentar, "Aku tidak tahu dengan pasti bagaimana kejadiannya, hyung. Yang aku tahu dia sudah berlumuran darah saat aku temukan di jalanan saat aku pulang dari minimarket dengan dikerumuni oleh orang-orang disitu. Aku pun langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit ini. Begitu, hyung" kata Niel.

"Aish! Kau bodoh! Kau bodoh !" ucap memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Kau tidak usah memaki dirimu sendiri. Lebih baik kita berdoa agar Ye In cepat sembuh" ucap Niel menenangkan .

"Ah, ne Niel. Kau benar-benar dongsaeng yang baik. Beruntung Minsoo dapat memilikimu" ucap hingga membuat Niel merona.

"Ish, Hyu-" perkataan Niel terpotong karena dokter yang menangani Ye In keluar dari kamar rawat Ye In.

segera menghampiri dokter tersebut, "Bagaimana keadaan Ye In , Dok? Dia tidak apa-apa kan, Dok?" desak sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh dokter tersebut.

Dokter tersebut menghela napas sebentar, "Maafkan kami, Tuan. Tapi Nona Ye In sama sekali tidak bisa diselamatkan. Saat dibawa ke rumah sakit ini dia sudah lemah sekali keadaannya. Kami minta maaf" ucap dokter tersebut.

Mendengar hal tersebut Niel langsung menangis sementara langsung terduduk lemas. Pandangan matanya kosong. Tanpa dia sadari matanya sudah mengeluarkan anak sungai yang deras.

Dua orang suster keluar dari kamar rawat tersebut sambil menarik tempat tidur yang berisikan mayat Ye In.

segera berlari ke arah tempat tidur tersebut. "Chagiya, ayo bangun! Kau hanya pura-pura, kan? Kau hanya mau berpura-pura meninggal, kan? Ayo chagi, bangun! Kalau kau tak bangun oppa akan marah padamu, chagi! Ayo bangun Jung Ye In!" ucap pada sang yeojachingu yang sudah menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya.

"Suda, hyung. Relakan Ye In. Dia sudah pergi. Biarkan dia tenang di alam sana, hyung!" ucap Niel membujuk .

"Andwe, Niel! Ye In hanya pura-pura tidur! Dia tidak meninggal! Dia masih hidup! Ayo Ye In buktikan pada Niel bahwa kau masih hidup! Ayo bangun! Bangun chagi!" mulai menangis lagi.

Niel hanya bias menangis sambil memandang prihatin. "Maaf, Tuan. Kami harus membawanya" ucap salah satu dari dua suster tersebut.

"Bawalah, suster" pinta Niel. yang mendengar Niel menyuruh kedua suster tersebut untuk membawa mayat Ye In.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Niel? Aku sudah bilang Ye In masih hidup! Jangan bawa dia, suster!" pinta .

"Bawa saja, Sus" pinta Niel lagi. Lalu kedua suster tersebut segera menarik tempat tidur tersebut.

"Andwe! Jangan bawa Ye In ku!" ucap . Niel segera menarik dan membujuknya agar bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Ye In sudah tidak ada.

** Tempat Pemakaman Ye In**

"Hiks… chagiya kenapa kau meninggalkan aku secepat ini? Padahal kau sudah berjanji untuk menikah denganku nanti, kan? Tapi kenapa kau malah meninggalkan aku? Apa kau tak sayang lagi padaku?" ucap sambil menangis di kuburan Ye In.

"Bodoh" tiba-tiba terdengar suara namja di belakang .

segera menengok ke belakangnya. Dia mendapati namja cantik yang kemarin dia tiduri-Chunji- ada di belakangnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'bodoh' itu, eoh?" tanya . Chunji tersenyum mengejek lalu berjalan kea rah . Dia menghadapkan wajahnya ke wajah lalu menghapus air mata .

hanya terdiam karena perbuatan Chunji. "Kau bodoh, Byunghunnie. Kau menangis untuk orang yang jelas-jelas sudah meninggalkanmu untuk selama-lamanya. Memang dengan tangisanmu itu kau dapat mengembalikkan semuanya, eoh? Bodoh sekali namja tampan di depanku ini" ucap Chunji dengan nada mengejek.

"Ya, aku memang bodoh. Kalau aku tahu hari ini yeojachinguku akan meninggalkan aku untuk selamanya aku pasti tidak akan tidur dengan orang lain terlebih lagi orang itu adalah namja. Aku bodoh, ya?" merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Kau memang bodoh karena kau masih mengingat kejadian kemarin. Sudahlah, daripada kau disini lebih baik temani aku, yuk" ucap Chunji sambil menarik tangan untuk mengikutinya.

hanya mengikuti kemana Chunji melangkah. Sebenarnya dia ingin menolak tapi entah apa yang menbuatnya tidak dapat melawan perintah dari seorang namja cantik yang baru dia kenal kemarin, Chunji.

Tiba-tiba langkah Chunji dan terhenti di sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Chunji segera berlari-lari seperti anak kecil di padang rumput itu. "Ayo Byunghunnie kejar aku!" seru Chunji sambil tetap berlari-lari.

pun langsung mengikuti perintah Chunji dan mengejar Chunji.

Mereka berdua bermain kejar-kejaran hingga akhirnya mereka merasa lelah dan terduduk di rumput.

"Aigo. Lelahnya" ucap Chunji. hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka pun terdiam hingga akhirnya Chunji membuka percakapan kembali.

"Byunghunnie~" panggil Chunji manja sambil menidurkan dirinya di paha .

"Ne, Chunji. Ada apa?" tanya sambil mengelus-elus lembut rambut Chunji yang berwarna merah itu.

"Aniya," jawab Chunji. "Aku hanya merasa nyaman seperti ini" Chunji bangun dari tidurnya. Dia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah dan menghapus jarak di antara mereka dengan ciuman di bibir .

Entah mengapa tidak dapat menolak ciuman Chunji dan semakin melumatnya hingga membuat Chunji mendesah kecil.

"Empph... Byunghunnieehhh… Aaah~"

mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Chunji mengajak lidah Chunji bergelut.

"Hmmmph…" desah Chunji.

Ciuman mereka harus terhenti karena pasokan oksigen yang mulai menipis.

"Saranghae, Lee Byunghun" ucap Chunji sambil menatap mata .

Entah karena reflek atau ada hal lain yang membuatnya tiba-tiba memeluk Chunji.

"Nado saranghae, Chunji" ucap dengan pandangan matanya yang kosong. Sementara Chunji hanya menyunggingkan senyum aneh di balik pelukan .

'Karena selamanya kau tak akan pernah aku lepaskan dari mantra cintaku. Karena kau adalah milikku dan akan selalu jadi milikku. Selamanya, Lee Byung Hun…' batin Chunji sambil memeluk erat .

**-END-**

Gaje yak? Mianhae, ne. saya masih amatir di dunia per-ff-an XD

Ya sudah Review dipersilahkan!


End file.
